


Strangers, then Friends

by akimi_desu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimi_desu/pseuds/akimi_desu
Summary: " Even though we started as strangers, but ended up as friends. "(A Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days AU with school and contain some in real life elements)





	Strangers, then Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an essay for my exam in 2015 and was asked to end it with "Even though we started as strangers, but ended up as friends."  
> i thought that it would be boring to write two people so i decided to make it three people hence the ice-cream trio popped into my head and i started to write an AU, FOR MY EXAMS  
> im glad the teacher liked it thought sweats;;;  
> it might be a bit cringy and i am sorry if it did, i tried to make the essay more realistic for in real-life elements than an “actual" AU ;;;  
> even so, hope you enjoy!!

 

 

It was a sunset. The sun painted the ground gold and brown.

My eyesight brought to a person next to me on the right.

He had a bright red dyed hair, with a school uniform same as mine, but his uniform was untidy and some dirt were stained onto it. He looked bored and tired,  _ well so am I _ .

Then on my left is a girl with pure natural black hair, but her eyes were ocean blue. I’m guessing that she is a mixed, and with the books she’s holding, I’m sure she’s the same age as me.

It’s been the three of us for months. We take the same train but we don’t talk at all and kept our distance between us, like strangers but from the same school.

Yet the strangers-from-the-same-school relationship did not last forever.

 

*

 

One fine day, I went to a ice-cream shop and bought my favourite sea-salt flavoured ice-cream. While I was enjoying my ice-cream, the person with bright red dyed hair person stared at me. Realizing that there was someone staring, I looked at him.

His face was shocked and stunted. Also, he was holding the same colour ice-cream that I’m holding.

Fearing that he might do something bad to me, I gulped. “Have I done anything wrong?” I thought.

He grabbed my shoulder and asked.

“Do you like sea-salt ice-cream too??”

I didn’t know how to respond in that instance.

His tone was filled with curiousity and hope. As if he never had someone who have the same favourite with him.

I nodded.

That was where we started to chat and our relationship grew as friends.

 

*

 

To be honest, I met the girl with blue eyes before, aside that we meet at the station.

She is in the same society in school but we never talked until we were divided into group of two people for a small project.

She is a quiet and shy person. Yet, I’m a talkative and socializable person.

In the begining, talking to her was tough. She either nodded or shook her head over my questions. As time passed by, she started to talk and smile to me. She also told me that her father is an English and her mother is a Chinese, which explains her black hair and blue eyes.

Sometimes, we would walk to the station together after society.

Our relationship then grew as friends.

 

*

 

The bonding of three of us has not completely connected.

While the girl and I were walking towards the station. She suddenly felt her bag being pulled away from her. A shadow appeared and ran past us. A man in black took her bag.

We chased the man to retrieve her bag then I realized a familiar red dyed hair was in front of the man.

I yelled for him and pointed at the thief. He nodded and used his arm, locked onto the man’s neck, and pulled him down. The man yelled in pain and went slightly unconscious. Police were called. They praised our bravery and left with the thief in the car,

That was the first memory we had together.

 

*

 

After knowing that the red dyed hair person named Axel and the girl with blue eyes named Xion, we started to hang out as trio.

We go to the same favourite ice-cream shop, eating the same favourite flavoured ice-cream, going to the same train station and laughed over the same joke.

Even though we started as strangers, but ended up as friends.


End file.
